This Is Me
by Shige-Pink
Summary: A new transfer student name Soji Seta came and changed my life forever...


_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

--

"Another school day again" I said to myself at the mirror as I gently brushed my hair. Don't get me wrong, I love school. I'm an honor student there, but still, I just sometimes don't have the feeling to go. I finally put down my hair brush and wore my red cardigan over my school uniform as I picked up my bag.

I walked downstairs and heard the door bell ringing. That was probably Chie. We always walk to school together. Chie is actually my best and only friend. She's really an upbeat girl with short light-brown hair who usually wears a green athletic jacket decorated with buttons.

I walked towards the door and turned the knob and pulled the door. I saw Chie, grinning and holding an umbrella above her head.

"What's with the umbrella?" I asked as she gave me a curious look.

"Don't tell me you didn't realize that it's raining." she said as I peeked out of the door and she was right. It was pouring rain. I must have been too distracted on what's going to happen to school today.

"Ok. Wait." I said as I picked up my red umbrella and we left the house.

It took us 15 minutes to reach the school.

We put down our bags as we sat down in our assigned seats. I sit in front of Chie as another student sits beside me.

We saw Yosuke Hanamura sadly went to his seat. It looked like he was in a lot of pain. I decided not to ask as he slammed his head on his desk. I don't usually see him with the other students though. It's like he doesn't have friends at all. He's an awkward boy with slightly unkempt reddish-brown hair who usually walks around with a music player and red/orange headphones around his neck.

Me and Chie started chatting about things we usually chat about.

Until we heard a bunch of students gossiping about something. We've got nothing better to do, so we decided to listen to them secretly.

"Talk about bad luck… The homeroom teacher is Mr. Morooka, isn't it?" a boy asked to his friend.

Oh, in case you're wondering who Mr. Morooka. He is snobbish and judgmental to current teenage pop culture and constantly reminds his students to study hard. He could sometimes annoy me, though. Everyone usually calls him King Moron. That's kinda funny….

"Yeah, it's King Moron alright. We get to enjoy his long-ass sermons everyday for a whole year" his friend said as I sighed. I have to agree with him though.

"Hey, you guys. I heard there's going to be a transfer student from the city in this class" one of their female friends said, changing the subject. Now _that_ caught my attention.

"Huh? Really? A guy or a girl?" one of them asked curiously. I stopped listening since Chie nudged my arm. She turned to look at Hanamura, who was sitting behind her on the left.

"A transfer student… Just like you, huh Yosuke?" she said but Hanamura didn't even replied or looked at us. I think Chie noticed that he's in pain right now.

"Huh? You look dead today." She said, surprising me a bit. I have to admit, he does looked like a corpse there on his desk.

"Yeah, um… I don't wanna talk about." He said, with a hint of pain in his voice. Hm, I wonder what happened. I hope he didn't fell on his bicycle again.

Chie just gave him a confused look and turned to look at me.

"What's with him?" she asked curiously.

"Who knows?" I replied gently.

We heard the door opened as we turned to see Mr. Morooka, both of his hands in his pocket and was followed by a boy who has silver hair with a shape close to a bowl cut. He looks about my age and he was wearing the males' school uniform. I guess he's the new transfer student.

"Awright shut your traps!" King Moron—I mean, Mr. Morooka said angrily as he walked in front of our class.

"I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward!" he introduced himself. I don't know if his voice was really angry or just annoyed. It was really confusing since his voice isn't really pleasant to the ears.

"First things first! Just 'cause its spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love-struck baboons!" he insulted.

"Long as I'm around, you students are gonna be pure as the driven snow." He said as I sighed again. Yes, another school day.

"Now I hate wasting time, but I'd better introduce this transfer student" he said sarcastically, like he doesn't care that there was a new student in our class. I think it will be very interesting to have a new student in our class.

"This sad sack's been thrown from the big city out to the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage." Mr. Morooka said.

"And he's just as much of a loser here and he was there, so you girls better not get any ideas about hitting on him. Tell'em your name kid and make it quick." He said to the transfer student.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Soji Seta" The transfer student said as Mr. Morooka looked at him angrily.

"What's that look you're giving that girl by the window?! You thought I wouldn't notice?!" Mr. Morooka said angrily as I secretly looked at the girl by the window. She does look beautiful but I didn't think that the Seta was looking at her.

"Now listen up! This town is miles away from your big city of perverts and assholes, in more ways than one. You better not even think of getting involved with the girls here, let alone abusing them!" Mr. Morooka said. I don't think that Seta was the type of guy who will just flirt girls.

"But what do I know… It's not like the old days. Even here, kids grow up so damn fast. Every time I turn my back, you're fooling around on those damn phones, checking your life-journals, or your myplaces…" Mr. Morooka said as he goes on and on. I chuckled under my breath. It was actually supposed to be "livejournals" and "MySpace". But I don't have an account either of those.

He was embarrassing Seta way too much now.

Chie immediately raised her hand, getting Mr. Morooka's attention. I was a bit worried about what she's going to say that Mr. Morooka might insult her too.

"Excuse me! Is it okay if the transfer student sits here?" she asked as I sighed in relief. Good, I thought she was going to say something without thinking. Chie is so funny.

"Huh? Yeah, sure. Your seat is over there!" he said as Seta sat beside Chie. At last, no more long lectures.

I heard Chie whispered something to Seta, but I couldn't hear it much.

--

It was finally dismissal as I fixed my bag. The school intercom just announced for the teachers to come in to the faculty and the students aren't allowed to leave the school until further notice.

Since we're not allowed to go outside, I decided to just sit down and think about the inn. Oh, I forgot to tell you that my family runs the Amagi Inn which I'm about to take. I'll be a manager of the inn soon so I got a lot of training. I have to work hard for them because this is my future… My only future…

Suddenly, a boy came and asked me a question.

"H-hey, Yukiko-san. Mind if I ask you something? Is it true that the announcer's staying at your family's inn?" he asked.

That's true. Mayumi Yamano, the announcer, will be staying in our inn. But I don't wanna talk about it at all.

"I can't discuss such things." I said sadly, startling him a bit.

"Y-yeah, I guess not." He said as he ran back to his friends. People kept asking me that question and I just always give them the usual answer.

**Sorry, I can't continue. So, please wait for the next chapter!**

**So, what do you think? Do you like it? I hope you do. Please, no flames! I'm so scared of it! I don't like flames. NEVER!**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
